dean_and_rachelfandomcom-20200214-history
Raze
Raze (Ra/chel and Ma/'ze') is the official romantic pairing between Rachel Norman and Maze in the television WildSide. In season one, Rachel creates a fake boyfriend named Maze, who turned out to be a real person who went to Colorado State School on a Swedish student exchange program. Rachel develops a crush on him straight away, and is thrilled when Maze invites her (as a friend) to Triquan. When Maze' girlfriend turns up, Rachel gets devastated and leaves. Maze then decides to win her back towards the end of the second season, and after an unsuccessful first date, they decide to become a couple. The two remain a couple until their one year anniversary, where Rachel breaks up with Maze after he moves back to Sweden. Raze Moments 'Season One' Wild Embarrassment Wild Maze 'Season Two' Wild Relationship Wild Celebration (Part 1) Wild Celebration (Part 2) 'Season Three' Wild Weather Wild Thanksgiving Wild Dine Wild Child Wild Hog Wild Bigfoot Wild Talent Wild, Wild West Wild Hearts Can't Be Broken *Rachel runs up to Justice at her locker to tell her that it was almost her and Maze' one year anniversary. *Rachel mentions her and Maze' "terrible first date" from Wild Relationship. *Rachel shows Justice the sweater that she made Maze as his anniversary gift, and mentions that she spent the past three months making it. *Rachel smiles when she sees Maze approach his locker from across the hallway. *Justice pushes Rachel towards Maze. *Rachel reminds Maze of their upcoming one year anniversary and is disappointed when he seemed to forget. *Rachel proudly hands Maze the sweater that he made her (which matched with what she was wearing). *When Maze sees the matching sweater, he sarcastically asks Rachel if they were going to be that couple in a similar fashion to how Spencer said the same thing to Teddy in the Good Luck Charlie episode Catch Me If You Can. *When Maze begins to walk off towards his class, Rachel is confused as it was a change to their normal routine. **Rachel mentions that Maze always would walk her to her classroom, drop her off, and walk to his classroom on the other side of the school. *Rachel appears shocked and confused when she sees Maze walk off in the opposite direction. *Later in the day at home, Rachel seemed to be worried about Maze' behaviour. *Rachel tells Justice that Maze was acting strange for the past few weeks, for which Justice implies that he was secretly seeing someone else. Rachel seems devastated at this. *Both Rachel and Maze recognised Justice in her disguise after Dean makes her skin turn orange. *Maze tells Justice that he used Rachel's sweater to line his birdcage. *Maze tells Justice that he was going to move back to Sweden without telling Rachel, because he knew that it was going to make Rachel upset. *After Justice returns to Rachel, she automatically asks her about the "girl" that Maze was cheating on her with. *Rachel seems glad when Justice tells her that Maze wasn't seeing anyone else, and didn't seem offended when she tells her about what Maze did to her sweater. *Rachel seems shocked and upset when Justice tells her about Maze' plans to move away for good. *Rachel confronts Maze about what Justice had told her, and they begin to briefly yell at each other. *After the school bell rings at the end of the day, Rachel and Maze share their "last" hug in the hallway. They both seem devastated at this. *At home, Rachel decides to make her friends come with her to the airport to say a "proper" goodbye to Maze. *Rachel seems disappointed when the flight attendant tells her that Maze' flight had already taken off. *Rachel begins to walk away before Maze sees her and calls her name. *Rachel runs up to Maze and he hugs her tightly. -Wild and Bad Memories Category:Pairings Category:Rachel Norman